


Drôle de soirée

by Garance



Series: FootballShot [85]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alcohol, Boys Kissing, Fluff, Footvent Calendar Day 9, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Why Did I Write This?
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 20:25:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16919817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: Alassane rencontrait pour la première fois Ferland durant leur première sélection.





	Drôle de soirée

Drôle de soirée

  
Alassane était stressé d'être appelé pour la première fois en équipe de France, mais il se rassurait en se disant qu'il n'était pas le seul, Ferland passait avec lui sa première sélection, et Tanguy débutait lui aussi même s'il avait déjà quelques matches d'avance par rapport à eux. Finalement, ce qui lui faisait le plus peur était le bizutage que pouvait lui réserver le reste de l'équipe, il avait de quoi s'inquiéter quand il voyait Antoine et Ousmane déjà prêts à rire à plein poumons. Pour passer l'épreuve le plus rapidement possible, Alassane décida de passer le premier, il ''interpréta'' la première chanson qui lui passa dans la tête avant de céder sa place à Ferland, qui se débrouilla bien mieux que lui. Après la soirée, Alassane décida d'aller parler à l'autre nouveau pour faire connaissance.

  
''Salut Ferland ! Je te dérange ?'' Alassane était quelque peu stressé

''Non pas du tout, je peux t'aider pour quelque chose ?''

''Non, je voulais juste qu'on fasse connaissance, tu sais, vu qu'on va jouer ensemble, au moins jusqu'à l'Uruguay.''

''Bah ouais, pourquoi pas.''

  
Alassane avait ramené une bouteille d'un alcool quelconque pour faciliter sa prise de parole, alors ils s'installèrent sur le lit de Ferland et partagèrent des informations sur eux-mêmes jusqu'à une heure avancée de la nuit. Une fois que la fatigue fut installée en eux, et que l'alcool avait pris suffisamment de place dans leur corps, sans savoir vraiment s'il le voulait vraiment, Alassane embrassa Ferland. Drôle de soirée pour eux à Clairefontaine.

  
Fin


End file.
